The State of Mind
by Triad The Doom Bringer
Summary: Tiga tahun telah berlalu sejak kasus Kira ditutup. Dunia telah menjadi damai kembali. Near telah resmi menjadi pewaris nama L. Namun, apakah dia telah berhasil 'menjadi' L? Di sini pertanyaan itu akan terjawab.


Disclaimer : If I had death Note, the story would be _entirely_ changed.

Title : The State of Mind

Rating: T, abis rada njelimet sih…

Pairing: no pairing (wuih… karakternya pada jomblo semuah… ayo, dipilih-dipilih…)

Warning: Kayaknya sih ga ada… eh, ada satu, spoiler buat Deathnote & oneshot Death Note bagi yang belom baca (ada yang belom baca? Scanlationnya udah keluar loh… cek ajah). Cerita inih adalah semacam rewrite dari DN oneshot tersebut, jadi yah… ceritanya canon gituh. Dan bagi anda yang mengharapkan pairing di fic ini, harap jangan kecewa karena pairing di sinih pada di_implied_ semuah, abis karakternya pada jomblo… soalnyah pasangan pairingnya dah pada mati smuah…

Summary: Tiga tahun telah berlalu sejak kasus Kira ditutup. Dunia telah menjadi damai kembali. Near telah resmi menjadi pewaris nama L. Namun, apakah dia telah berhasil 'menjadi' L? Di sini pertanyaan itu akan terjawab.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**The State of Mind**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Peace is not the absence of war; it is a virtue; a state of mind; a disposition for benevolence; confidence; and justice._

_- Spinoza -_

Sembilan tahun telah berlalu sejak L meninggal di tangan "Kira" Yagami Light di markasnya sendiri.

Tiga tahun telah berlalu sejak "Kira" Yagami Light dibunuh oleh Shinigami Ryuk di sebuah _Warehouse_ tertutup.

Ya, sudah tiga tahun berlalu sejak kasus Kira ditutup. Baik kematian L maupun kematian Kira tidak pernah diumumkan, dan dengan menyelesaikan kasus yang hanya bisa ditangani oleh L, Near melanjutkan keberadaan L. Sejak awal Near merupakan penerus utama L, karena itulah ia berusaha keras untuk menjadi L, lain halnya dengan nama Eraldo Coil dan Deneuve yang dibiarkan menghilang begitu saja karena sejak awal Near hanya ada untuk menggantikan L, bukan kedua aliasnya yang lain.

Berbagai rumor tentang Kira telah menyebar di seluruh dunia. Orang-orang bertanya-tanya mengenai kemana perginya Kira. Ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Kira telah dibunuh, ada pula rumor lain yang menyebutkan bahwa Kira hanya beristirahat untuk sementara waktu. Namun, setelah tiga tahun berlalu tanpa ada kriminal yang terbunuh karena serangan jantung, nama besar Kira mulai memudar. Saat ini dunia berada dalam keadaan normal.

Tetapi kedamaian dan kenormalan itu tidak bertahan lama.

Sebentuk makhluk Shinigami kembali menjatuhkan Death Note ke dunia manusia. Seorang manusia yang mengambilnya telah memutuskan untuk menggunakan Death Note yang dijatuhkan itu. Sehingga hasilnya…

Saat ini Jepang telah jatuh dari peringkat pertama ke peringkat keenam dalam perhitungan angka harapan hidup.

Sejak awal sudah ada yang memperkirakan bahwa akan ada Kira baru yang datang ke Jepang. Namun, perkiraan itu bukan berasal dari pemuja-pemuja Kira maupun Near yang merupakan L, melainkan dari percakapan yang tersebar di berbagai forum di web.

Beberapa hari setelah percakapan tersebut dimulai, banyak orang yang mulai mempercayai kebangkitan kembali Kira yang memberikan akhir bagi penderitaan dari orang-orang tua yang telah berdoa agar kematian mendatangi mereka. Karena di net banyak gambar yang di_upload _mengenai kaum tua yang memohon akan kematiannya, jumlah orang-orang yang memohon kematian kepada Kira semakin bertambah.

Semua orang bertanya-tanya mengapa hal seperti itu bisa terjadi. Jawabannya mudah saja, yaitu bahwa setiap orang memiliki prinsip yang berbeda. Tak berbeda dengan Kira, mengingat Kira juga manusia yang jatuh ke jalan shinigami, Kira yang satu ini memiliki prinsip yang berbeda dengan pendahulunya.

Lalu di saat seperti ini apa yang dilakukan oleh Near sebagai penerus L??

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Orang-orang yang meninggal semuanya berusia sekitar 65 tahun ke atas dan seluruhnya meninggal karena kondisi terburuk dari penyakitnya. Bisakah kita mengatakan ini semua adalah pekerjaan dari Kira?"

"Tak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang terkena serangan jantung, namun hasil visum menunjukkan bahwa jantung mereka berhenti bekerja secara tiba-tiba. Belum lagi jumlah orang yang mengharapkan kematian, perkiraan waktu sisa hidup mereka, dan persentasi besar yang tidak biasanya dari orang Jepang yang mengharapkan kematian membuat kita bertanya-tanya. Apakah ini hanyalah kebetulan? Ataukah Kira?"

"Dengan menggunakan buku pembunuh itu, kau akan bisa membunuh seseorang dengan penyakit, huh," kata Matsuda sambil menatap kedua orang yang bercakap-cakap di layar televisi.

Touta Matsuda yang kini berusia 33 tahun itu mematikan televisi di ruangan _Deputy Manager_. Ia berkata pada koleganya yang berada di ruangan itu dengan menggebu-gebu, "Jadi ternyata Light benar-benar telah menukar _Deathnote_ yang kami simpan dengan aman? Kalau itu kasusnya, maka itu adalah kesalahan Near yang tidak mengecek apakah Deathnote yang ia bakar asli atau palsu! "

Touta Matsuda memang tidak menyukai Near yang kini telah menggantikan L. Entahlah, mungkin karena ia mengira Near telah menjadi penyebab Mikami Teru dan Light Yagami terbunuh. Ia juga menduga Near telah menuliskan nama Mikami di dalam Death Note. Baginya Near tidak dapat dipercaya, sama seperti Light yang selama ini ternyata adalah Kira.

Light Yagami adalah Kira. Mau tak mau Matsuda kembali teringat pada saat ia masih bekerja dengan Light. Rasa pahit yang tersisa akibat dimanfaatkan oleh Kira pertama itu masih membekas jelas di hati Matsuda. Ia memang agak ragu pada awalnya mengenai apakah ia mendukung Kira atau tidak. Namun, begitu mengetahui bahwa Light adalah Kira, ia merasa sangat, _sangat_ kecewa pada Light yang telah mengkhianati kepercayaan ayahnya, Yagami Soichiro, yang telah percaya pada Light hingga ajalnya. Belum lagi kenyataan bahwa Light telah membunuh L yang telah diakui oleh Light sendiri sebagai teman pertamanya. Light memang benar-benar personifikasi dari _kekejaman_, bentuk manusia dari Dewa Kematian.

Kini Kira telah bangkit kembali, dan kalau saja ini merupakan kesalahan Near…

Aizawa yang sedang duduk di kursi ketuanya berkata pada Matsuda, "Tenanglah Matsuda, belum diputuskan kalau kejadian itu adalah hasil kerja Death Note. Selain itu shinigami lain mungkin telah menjatuhkannya ke dunia manusia."

Matsuda hanya bisa diam mendengar kata-kata Aizawa. Semangatnya untuk menjatuhkan nama Near padam seketika. Ia melirik rekannya yang sekarang telah duduk di kursi yang dulunya milik Yagami Soichiro itu. Aizawa terlihat berpikir dengan keras, namun kumisnya yang terlihat aneh tetap saja membuat orang lain tidak konsentrasi. Ide yang saat ini berdiri di sebelahnya juga terlihat tidak yakin. Mogi yang berdiri tegap di belakangnya memang hanya diam, namun ia yakin Mogi juga berpikir keras. Kalau seperti ini, rasanya tim investigasi Kira yang dulu telah kembali, minus L, Ukita, Watari, Soichiro-buchou, dan Light-kun, juga ruangan hi-tech milik L, juga tumpukan kalori tinggi berbentuk makanan manis milik L.

"Aku masih tidak bisa percaya seluruh cerita mengenai _Deathnote _dan _Shinigami _itu," seseorang yang sejak tadi hanya diam menyahut.

…_And here comes the mood breaker…_

"…Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau berada di sini, Yamamoto?" tanya Matsuda ketus.

"Lho, Kenapa tidak?" Yamamoto balas bertanya tak kalah ketusnya.

"Eee… kurasa tidak apa-apa," sahut Matsuda dengan terpaksa.

Yamamoto entah-siapa-nama-belakangnya itu adalah orang baru di markas kepolisian Tokyo. Dia pindah dari kantor kepolisian daerah entah di mana ke markas ini. Kalau dilihat sepintas, ia mengingatkan Matsuda pada Mikami. Mungkin karena kacamatanya. Namun, kacamata Yamamoto memiliki _frame _hitam dengan gagang putih, berbeda dengan kacamata Mikami. Kalau rambutnya memang sama hitam, tetapi lebih pendek dari rambut Mikami. Sudah begitu sifat Yamamoto yang seenaknya sendiri membuat Matsuda jadi agak sebal, berbeda jauh dengan sifat Mikami yang lurus dan sopan walau terlalu… fanatik… pada Light.

Kenapa Matsuda jadi teringat Mikami begini?

Matsuda meletakkan tangannya di meja, mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya.

"Tapi kalau ini memang hasil kerja dari _Deathnote_, maka sudah dapat disimpulkan bahwa penggunanya pasti orang Jepang. Sisi baiknya, mereka dapat menyelesaikan masalah populasi tua, tingkat kelahiran rendah, dan masalah pensiunan dalam waktu yang sama," Matsuda berkata seolah meyakinkan mereka bahwa setidaknya Kira yang ini berbuat kebaikan juga.

Sama seperti Light.

"Tuan Matsuda, berhentilah bicara seolah orang meninggal adalah hal yang bagus," sahut Yamamoto dengan nada menghina.

Matsuda baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk membalas saat Aizawa berkata, "Yamamoto benar."

Semua orang melihat ke arahnya dalam diam, mengingatkan Matsuda pada saat ia mengumumkan di hadapan seluruh anggota markas kepolisian Tokyo pada saat pertemuan mengenai kasus Kira bahwa tingkat kriminalitas berkurang drastis pada saat itu.

"…Maaf," ujar Matsuda dengan terpaksa.

"Walau aku tahu bahwa mungkin saja ini salah, tapi biarkan aku mengucapkan satu hal," Matsuda berkata dengan wajah serius.

'Masih ada lagi?' pikir Mogi bosan. Kadang-kadang Matsuda memang banyak bicara. Bukannya Mogi tidak suka atau apa… hanya saja…

Matsuda meneruskan, "Meskipun Kira sebelumnya adalah orang jahat," Matsuda tak mampu mengucapkan nama Light dan Mikami, "mudah mengatakan bahwa ia adalah seorang pembunuh karena ia mengambil nyawa orang yang tidak ingin mati. Namun, saat ini kalau kau membayangkan mereka sebagai orang yang sakit-sakitan, menderita, dan terus dipaksa untuk hidup –"

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kalaupun itu benar adalah Kira, kejahatannya akan lebih ringan saat ini? Jangan katakan kalai kau pikir ini adalah hal yang bagus," potong Aizawa begitu saja.

"Yah.. aku bilang hal ini mungkin saja salah," ujar Matsuda yang berusaha mengelak.

Matsuda menatap Ide, mencoba meminta pembelaan. Setidaknya Ide pasti punya pendapat yang mendukung.

"Bagaimanapun juga, kalau memang terbukti itu adalah _Deathnote_, akan lebih baik kalau Near, maksudku L, untuk keluar dan mengatakan sesuatu," Ide berkata sambil menatap Matsuda. 'Puas kau sekarang?' pikir Ide.

Matsuda tersenyum dan menyahut, "Tapi kalau dia mengira kita akan memarahinya karena membakar Deathnote itu, tidakkah itu akan membuatnya sulit bicara pada kita?"

"Ayo pikirkan lagi, saat ini kita belum bisa menjangkau L," ujar Yamamoto yang memegang file kasus di tangannya.

"Ya, benar," Aizawa menyetujui dengan singkat.

Matsuda hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya dan berkata, "Yah, mungkin saja L sedang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'Ini adalah pembunuhan masal yang tak termaafkan' atau yangseperti itu."

Seperti insiden pertarungan hidup atau mati antara L dan Light yang diawali pidato dulu.

Yamamoto mendesah dan berkata, "Matsuda, kau benar-benar ingin cerita Deathnote ini menjadi nyata ya?"

"Tidak, tidak juga," ujar Matsuda sambil tertawa gugup.

Tidak kalau bintang utamanya bukan L dan Light.

Dan Mikami sebagai bawahan Light.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Selese satu chapter... Ini fic bersambung pertama sayah loh… Gimanah? Jelek apah bagus? Kasih tw di review yah?

Pertama kali bikin fic make sudut pandang orang ketiga sendiri… Ngorek pikiran orang dari sudut pandang orang ketiga lumayan susah… sayah g biasa sih. Ngomong2 sayah lumayan tertarik ma karakter Yamamoto inih, abis di manga-nyah keliatannya dia rada sombong2 gimanah. Nama depannya g ktauan lagih, bikin runyem ajah… sepintas liyat ni orang, guah pikir Mikami masih idup en kena makeover, ternyata bukan… Yak, chapter depan Near nongol!!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Triad**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x


End file.
